Bowser Koopa
Bowser Koopa is the leader of the Koopa Troop, and father of the Koopa Kids. He is a major character in the Koopa Kids. He is a greedy and selfish king who is really full of himself. A lot of people hate him, even some of his own kids, and he always kidnaps Peach but then gets beaten by Mario, because they're both in love with her, but she hates them both. Past When Bowser was young, he lived with his father, Kelvin Koopa, in a castle and was really, really bored. He wanted Kelvin to play with him, but he was too busy with his evil empire. One day, Bowser was so bored, he left home to go build an airship, but Kelvin was more bothered about his money than him, so he didn't notice. He started a new life on Yoshi's Island, and he saw Peach and Daisy there, talking to each other. He fell in love with Peach and tried to ask her out, but then, Mario and his twin brother Luigi turned up. Mario started flurting on Peach which made Bowser angry, and they had a fight. Mario won and kicked Bowser into a shark pond. He was about to die but Kamek saved him. Since then, Kamek was his caretaker. One day, when Bowser was with Kamek, a Koopa was about to fall off a cliff. Kamek told Bowser to fly over in his Koopa Clown Car and catch him when Kamek blasted the top of the cliff. Bowser did catch him, and when other Koopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, etc. saw what happened, they thought that Kamek tried to kill him and that Bowser just saved him. Kamek told them they were wrong, but Bowser stole Kamek's thunder and said they were all right. They all joined the Koopa Troop but Kamek was betrayed. Bowser said his punichment was he had to serve him. Bowser got more and more selfish over the years. Offspring His first child, Ludwig von Koopa, was born to one of his girlfriends, who left him due to her not wanting a child. Bowser forced another girlfriend to date him, and they had three children. One of which, Lemmy Koopa, was an accident due to Bowser being drunk. The other two, Roy and Iggy Koopa, were intentional on Bowser's behalf. It ended with her threatening to go to the police about him. His daughter, Wendy O. Koopa, was born to someone called Olivia. Though Wendy was an accident and dropped off at Bowser's door. The girlfriend didn't like her, but Bowser started dating her sister, and he started to like her. They even had a child named Larry Koopa. Because of this, Larry became his favorite. However, Bowser then dumped her after realizing Peach was around again. He eventually got a child out of Peach; Bowser Koopa Jr.. He also adopted a child around this same time: Morton Koopa (formerly Brass) Jr.. Personality Bowser is a greedy and evil king. He mostly only cares about himself and doesn't consider others feelings about his actions. He's a terrible father, he swears, gambles, and dosen't even care about most of his kids, except Larry and Bowser Jr., showing he's also biased. He cares most about himself, and he has loads of pictures of him in his room. He also thinks he's cool and kidnaps Peach thinking she'll like him, further showing he's inconsiderate to how Peach feels about being kidnapped. Appearance Bowser is fat and hunched over most of the time, similar to his son Roy. He has horns on his head, and red eyebrows, and red hair, like Bowser Jr.. He has a spiked green shell, and his horns and spikes are yellow. He has two spiked cuffs on each arm and one around his neck. His skin is yellow and the front of his shell and mouth. The top of his head is green. He has claws on his hands and feet. He has a lot of fangs. Relationship with other characters Bowser has a lot of enemies. Mario is his arch-nemesis, and they're both in love with Peach. They both want to destory each other and it always feels like a war breaks out when the two are together. Peach also dosen't like him, despite that he tries to charm her, and neither do all the people in the mushroom kingdom. He also hates Wario and Waluigi, and they hate him back. It's complicted what he thinks of his kids: like said, Larry and Bowser Jr. are his two favorites and he loves them and gets them whatever they want, especially Bowser Jr.; he dosen't really care about Iggy, Roy and Ludwig and thinks of them as minions, and he doesn't even seem to understand that Ludwig hates him so much, and he despises Morton and Wendy and dosen't know who Lemmy is, and Bowser revealed in ep. 3 that he only ever adopted Morton to get beer, and only had Lemmy and Wendy because he was drunk. He even gambles with thier money and Kamek hates him for what happened on Yoshi's Island after all he did for him, but Bowser dosen't see why. He finds Corporal Paraplonk annoying, but dosen't really care about all the other minions, and just thinks they should all do what he says. He mostly just acts like other characters don't exist. Alternate forms *Dry Bowser Clones *Dark Bowser Trivia *Baby Bowser looked just like Bowser Jr. except he has a plain white bib, and a longer tooth. * Acording to the eps 1 and 19 he was born in 1989. B - B - B - B - Category:Boys Category:Fat Pepole Category:Good Guys